Loneliness
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: ¿Podrías soportar la pérdida de las dos personas quién más amas? ¿Podría una enfermedad desconocida derrumbar todo tu mundo? ¿Tendrías el valor para soportar? [SetoxJoey]


**"Loneliness"**

**N/A Ohayou!!! ****Para variar un fic nuevo w**

**Este es un mini one shot que se me ocurrió de pronto. Espero que les guste, es un Seto/Joey, aunque muy triste de veras… Pero bueno nnU**

**WARNINGS!!! Este fic contiene YAOI, mucho angst y un final no muy bonito… Están advertidos!!**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL**** a RADFEL, ella fue la primera que supo de este fic!! Y fue gracias a ella que me animé a subirlo =) (aunque tardé bastante -.-U)**

**"Hablando"**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Sabía perfectamente que él sería una de las últimas personas en abandonar una fiesta que apenas acababa de comenzar y que él mismo había organizado, pero ahí estaba.

Había subido sigilosamente sin que nadie lo notara hacia el piso superior de la mansión. Era que ese maldito mareo y dolor de cabeza no lo dejaban en paz, y eso que estaba seguro que había tomado una pastilla justo antes de que diera inicio la fiesta y esta debió haberle durado al menos 6 horas… tendría que recordarse gritarle al médico al respecto… menudas pastillas que fue a recetarle.

Después de tomarlas con un gran vaso de agua, se miró fijamente en el espejo mientras se sujetaba del lavamanos fuertemente en lo que el mareo desaparecía.

Sus mechones rubios caían rebeldemente sobre su frente pero de alguna forma, como siempre, no lo hacían aparentar despeinado. Sus ojos mieles aparentaban cierto cansancio y las pequeñas ojeras debajo de los mismos lo confirmaban. Incluso parecía un poco pálido pero eso no importaba mucho.

Por fin el mareo cesó, cuando las pastillas hicieron efecto, y pudo soltarse del lavamanos. La verdad era que cada vez se hacían más seguidos y más intensos aquellos mareos pero no se lo había comentado a nadie por que no quería que se preocuparan innecesariamente. Hacía un par de semanas había visto un doctor y con las pastillas ya lo tenía controlado… aunque últimamente duraban cada vez menos.

Suspiró. Bueno, ya iría al doctor la semana entrante, esta no quería arruinarla con sus cosas, ya que, después de dos largas semanas, por fin Seto estaba de vuelta.

Últimamente el castaño había estado viajando mucho a diferentes países con el fin de expandir su imperio de Kaiba Corp. Siempre tardaba entre una o dos semanas en volver pero el rubio no le reclamaba en lo absoluto. Se hablaban diario por las noches y procuraba mandarle mails con notitas chistosas y de amor. Aunque sonara cursi eso le alegraba el día a el CEO.

Luego el castaño regresaba y pasaban juntos todo el tiempo posible. Salían a cenar o a la playa, y procuraban no desperdiciar las noches.

Por ello había organizado aquella fiesta.

Quiso sorprender a el castaño y vaya que lo hizo. Todos sus amigos estaban presentes y se la pasaban en grande. Joey había acordado con ellos que se retiraran disimuladamente a más tardar a las 12 para que le quedara tiempo a solas con Seto, a lo cual todos accedieron.

Sin embargo, aquella no era la única razón por la que ni le mencionaba a Seto sobre sus mareos o sus visitas al doctor. Prefería mantenerlo a escondidas por consideración y miedo… ya que Kaiba apenas había logrado salir de una total depresión hacía 5 meses.

¿La causa?

Bueno, hacía aproximadamente dos años Mokuba había fallecido. No fue culpa de nadie en verdad. No se trató de venganza, ni de ningún secuestro o alguna enfermedad.

Fue sólo una bala perdida.

Habían ido los tres a un festival en un templo. Mokuba se divertía como nunca mientras ellos dos aprovechaban para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, se escuchó un sonido estridente y segundos después el pequeño cayó al suelo secamente quedando ahí tendido de una manera inanimada. Fue como si el tiempo se congelara en ese instante, esperando que el peque se levantara y dijera que se había tropezado, pero no fue así. Un enorme charco de sangre comenzó a formarse por la cabeza de Mokuba y se había cada vez más y más grande.

Joey estaba horrorizado ante la escena mientras Kaiba se hincaba y abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermanito, temblando al principio para acabar llorando desgarradoramente. Joey trató de tranquilizarlo pero fue en vano. Las lágrimas también se habían apoderado de él y gritaba desesperadamente que alguien llamara a una ambulancia. Por Dios, el niño apenas tenía 13 años!

Lo siguiente que vino fue muy duro para ambos.

Mokuba había muerto casi instantáneamente. La bala le había dado en la cabeza.

Seto dejó de hablar después de la noticia. En el funeral no tenía expresión alguna y no habló con nadie.

Investigó quién había disparado el arma y lo mandó refundirse en la cárcel por el resto de su vida, no sin antes propinarle una golpiza donde casi lo mató.

Después de aquello el castaño parecía muerto en vida. Joey trataba por todos los medios de ayudarle pero era en vano. Ambos sufrían por la nueva situación.

Seto se absorbía cada vez más en su trabajo y ya no regresaba a dormir, tampoco ni comía. Ignoraba al rubio por completo y procuraba no verlo mientras le fuera posible.

Incluso había tratado de suicidarse. Por suerte Joey lo encontró en su estudio con la pistola en mano y lo detuvo rogándole entre lágrimas que no lo hiciera por que él lo necesitaba, no podía dejarlo sólo! Que si pensaba hacer aquello sería mejor que tuviera listas 2 balas por que no le permitiría irse sólo.

El rubio se deshizo del arma y la tiró lejos. Luego abrazó fuertemente al castaño y lloró como nunca creyó haberlo hecho. Seto también terminó por abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero se sentía en tanto dolor que no creía soportarlo más.

Permanecieron juntos de aquel modo durante toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y tampoco durmieron. Simplemente abrazados diciéndose lo que no podían expresar con palabras.

Después de esa noche Joey convenció a Seto de acudir a algún centro de ayuda. Poco a poco, y con todo el apoyo y amor de su rubio, el CEO se recuperó de su depresión y volvió a sonreír. Claro que no fue algo de la noche a la mañana pero el rubio estaba contento de haberlo logrado.

Los doctores le habían dicho aparte a Joey que, a pesar de los avances, el castaño no estaba estable y lo mejor sería mostrarle una fuerte energía positiva para que no decayera. El rubio acepto ese papel con gusto y procuraba hacer sentir bien siempre a su castaño, aunque en realidad esto no le costaba nada de trabajo.

Sin embargo los constantes viajes amenazaban con desmoronar todo su trabajo, por ello procuraba hablarle a diario y siempre, siempre hacerle recordar al castaño que él estaba apoyándole y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas. Kaiba había dejado sus repentinas decaídas y sonreía con mayor facilidad.

Pero ahora había pensado que correrían riesgos con su nueva enfermedad, por ello se había abstenido a comentarle nada a Seto. Era mejor que ni se enterara, ya que de por si las cosas eran muy delicadas…

Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir del baño y dirigirse nuevamente a la fiesta.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia pero se dio cuenta que alguien si lo había hecho. Seto se encontraba de pie en el pasillo, justo como si estuviera buscándolo.

"Cachorro, aquí estabas" comentó acercándose al rubio.

"See, es que, me dieron ganas de ir al baño, tú sabes n-n" dijo el rubio sonriendo ampliamente. El castaño simplemente lo miró detenidamente.

"Sabes que si no te sientes en condiciones podríamos pedirles de favor a tus amigos que se retiraran y tu descansaras" dijo Seto preocupado. Joey negó con la cabeza.

"Naa, en verdad estoy bien, Seto. No hay por qué preocuparse, je! Además, la fiesta acaba de comenzar!!" dijo haciendo un ademán de fuerza. Seto sonrió.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo y lo rodeó por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras. "De lo que te perdiste, Yami y Mariku hicieron un concurso de 'quién se termina una botella de cerveza más rápido' cabría decir que ninguno de los dos pudo, se atragantaron y creo que aún siguen tosiendo" comentó alegremente. Joey sonrió, le gustaba descubrir ciertas cosas que el castaño no hubiera pensado ni en hacer hacía años atrás, cosas como comentarios como ese.

"Ya me lo imagino, pero ahorita los caliento y seguro vuelven a intentarlo" terminó riendo ligeramente. Seto rió de igual forma.

Todo parecía tan perfecto en ese instante… más no contó con que uno de sus mareos lo atacara… no uno tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse y casi perder el equilibrio.

Se apoyó en la pared mientras una de sus manos apretaba fuertemente en su frente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante del castaño.

"Joey! Joey estás bien??" preguntó Seto alarmado mientras sujetaba por los hombros a su cachorro.

El rubio permaneció un instante en esa posición tratando de recobrar la coordinación.

"S-si, esto bien… no te preocupes Seto… es solo… arrggh" de nuevo su mente le daba vueltas y sentía como su fuerza lo abandonaba. Lentamente se fue deslizando por la pared hasta quedar hincado en el suelo. No! ¿por qué ahora?

"Joey!! Joey responde!!!" gritó sacudiéndolo tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Pero fue en vano… pronto el rubio perdió el conocimiento.

ººº

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. El cuarto tenía las luces encendidas pero aún así parecía en penumbra. Su visión estaba nublada y no podía escuchar nada por el momento.

"Joey!!" fue lo primero que escuchó. Giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada alegre-preocupada de su novio.

"S-seto…" logró murmurar con dificultad.

"Será mejor que no hables Joey, estás muy débil y la ambulancia ya está en camino" esa era la voz de Yuugi indudablemente. El pequeño tomaba el pulso de su amigo mientras veía su reloj. Había decidido tomar un giro a su vida que nadie hubiera sospechado siquiera, decidió estudiar medicina. Pero a pesar de los años, siempre resultó el más bajito de todo el grupo.

Seto tenía sujeta fuertemente una de las manos de el rubio entre las suyas y su respiración era acelerada. Podía verse que no hacía mucho había llorado.

Joey, por el contrario, tenía una respiración muy débil e inestable. El color abandonó sus mejillas al igual que el calor lo hacía lentamente. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero el castaño lo adivinó respondió antes de que cualquier sonido escapara de la boca del rubio.

"Llevas apenas 15 minutos inconsciente. Cuando te desmayaste te llevé a la habitación más cercana y llamé a Yuugi, él te checo y mandó llamar a una ambulancia…" dijo mientras lo miraba con una triste sonrisa dibujada "Por Ra, Joey, por que no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?" el rubio sonrió tristemente.

"Por que no quería que te preocuparas…" Seto estaba a punto de reprochar cuando el rubio sufrió un ataque y por unos segundos se quedó sin pulso.

"Joey!" sus ojos que se habían quedado en blanco volvieron a la normalidad al igual que su pulso, pero cada vez más débil…

"Joey, tienes que resistir" dijo Yuugi alarmado.

El rubio simplemente miró a Seto mientras sonreía de una manera extraña y triste. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba la mano del castaño entre la suya y habló con una voz seca que no parecía la suya.

"Perdóname Seto…" dijo antes de soltar un último suspiro y que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaran. Su mano se soltó del agarre del castaño y cayó inerte en uno de sus costados.

Todo el cuarto permaneció en un silencio desgarrador. Los ojos de Seto se habían contraído totalmente y miraba paralizado al chico que yacía frente a él. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas silenciosamente y había dejado de respirar también.

Yuugi también había quedado en shock, pero pronto comenzó a tomar el pulso de su amigo tratando de encontrar signos vitales. Sin embargo no había ninguno…

Se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizado mientras murmuraba sin aliento…

"No puede ser!… está… muerto…" esta última palabra hizo reaccionar al castaño, quién tembló visiblemente pero no cambió de posición. Yuugi se dirigió a la entrada del cuarto de inmediato y salió al pasillo cerrado la puerta tras él. "¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?!" había gritado histérico.

Ahora se habían quedado ellos dos solos dentro del cuarto. Seto aún miraba fijamente el impasible y sereno rostro de su amado. Sólo allí con sus ojos cerrados que parecía que dormía. Si, dormía… no había de que preocuparse… pronto despertaría y no recordarían lo sucedido…

"Joey" dijo casi inaudible mientras se acercaba más al rubio. Sujetó la mano de él nuevamente entre las suyas "Joey, por favor despierta… sé que lo harás ¿verdad?" dijo sintiendo como si le faltara el aire "Por favor… por favor…"

De pronto tomó al rubio en un arranque de dolor y lo abrazó fuertemente hacia sí. No pesaba nada. Y estaba tan inmóvil e inerte… Por un horroroso segundo le recordó tanto a su hermanito en aquel templo… por un segundo había visto de nuevo la sangre en sus manos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente apartando esas visiones. Esto no era igual, Joey no estaba muerto!!!! Pero su cuerpo ya estaba terriblemente frío… y tampoco respiraba…

"Por favor despierta Joey!! No puedes dejarme así!! No me abandones!! Por favor, tú no!!… tú no… tú no… te lo suplico…" gritó entre sollozos entrecortados.

No podía pasarle esto. Joey no podía morir!! No él!! No podía abandonarlo también…!!

Lo abrazó con mayor fuerza como si tratara de otorgarle un poco de su vida al rubio pero en vano. No podía hacer nada para que volviera… por más que lo deseara… justo como le pasó con Mokuba…

Más de pronto, al levantar la vista , divisó su amplio escritorio… no cualquier escritorio… lo reconoció casi de inmediato.

Soltó al rubio y lentamente lo depositó en su lecho. Luego se acercó a dicho mueble prácticamente temblando. Al estar justo detrás de él abrió la primera gaveta de la izquierda… tenía que ser esa si mal no recordaba…

Y no se equivoc

Aún estaba ah

Ese cuarto… sin saberlo había entrado justo al cuarto donde Joey le había impedido que se suicidase unos meses antes… Pero no se había desecho del arma…

Al parecer la mucama la había recogido y la había puesto justo donde él solía guardarla… y ahora estaba ahí, entre sus manos… tan fría que quemaba, pero extrañamente le otorgaba un calor que no creyó sentir.

La examinó detenidamente, como si esta brillara con un valor extrañamente nuevo y acogedor… Aún estaba cargada…

La miró por severos minutos como si estuviera hipnotizado por ella… Luego, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, la sujeto como es debido y se la llevó hasta la altura de la sienes, como si ese hubiera sido su lugar desde que nació… Apuntándose para un disparo mortal…

Sonrió tristemente ante la ironía…

Ya no estaba el cachorro para impedirle que lo hiciera… y tampoco había nada en el mundo que lo retuviera más tiempo en aquel mundo… Él último seguro de su arma había fallecido…

"Pero no te preocupes mi cachorro…" murmuró el castaño con nuevas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras se dibujaba una retorcida sonrisa "No haré que me esperen mucho… hoy mismo me reuniré contigo y con el pequeño Moki"

Preparó el arma y tomó un gran suspiro. Justo en eso alguien entró a la habitación y fue testigo de aquella horrorizante imagen.

"KAIBA NO!!!!" fue lo único que pudo decir… antes de que un estruendo llenara la mansión…

ººº

Lo primero que hizo su cuerpo al reanimarse fue tomar una fuerte y desesperada bocanada de aire, cómo si sus pulmones no hubieran estado tan llenos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tosió ligeramente antes el repentino cambio. Poco a poco su respiración fue normalizándose hasta quedar estable.

Aunque aún no había abierto sus ojos, escuchó claramente voces que le parecieron ajenas en eses instante y también el ruido de pasos.

Movió los dedos de sus manos y pies en un intento por estirarse y recuperar el sentido.

Pronto comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

La luz del techo lo cegó por un instante pero luego los entornó hacia la imágenes frente a él. Era como si no los hubiera utilizado en mucho tiempo…

Al voltear se encontró con las caras alegres de todos sus amigos. Lo siguiente que vino fue una lluvia de oraciones y palabras.

"Joey!!"

"Hermano!!"

"Por fin despertaste!!"

"Que alegría me da!!"

"Viejo, que susto nos diste!!"

"Y que lo digas, ¿catalepsia?"

"Vaya clase de enfermedad que te cargabas!!"

"Estuviste inconsciente por tres meses!!"

"El doctor dijo que despertarías pero no sabían cuando exactamente"

"Oh hermano!! Me hace tan feliz que por fin hayas despertado!!"

Las palabras de afecto y sorpresa siguieron llegándole. Pero su vista se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando algo en especial.

Por fin, luego de revisar cuidadosamente, hizo un ademán para que los demás guardaran silencio. Se apoyó sobre sus codos para semi sentarse sobre la cama y preguntó por la única persona que le preocupaba en aquellos instantes y la cual había rondado en su mente desde que recuperó la conciencia…

"Y… ¿dónde está Seto?"

º---OWARI---º/

**N/A ºCon un enorme puchero y sujetando un pañuelo que ya estaba todo moqueadoº BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No puedo creer que haya escrito eso!!! ;; SNIIIIIIIIIIIFF!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fue tan, tan, tan, tan TRISTE!!!! T-T**

**Y el final que nos deja con un nudo en la garganta TT**

**Por si tienen dudas, la catalepsia es una enfermedad en la que el paciente sufre ataques que los dejan en un estado casi como muertos, sus signos vitales se van al mínimo, tanto que sólo algunas máquinas pueden captar los latidos de su corazón.**

**Leí de está enfermedad por primera vez en una historia de Edgar Allan Poe 'Enterrado vivo'. Pero en diciembre conocí a un chico que sufre de esta enfermedad... sólo me ha tocado vez una vez cuando sufría un ataque y estuvo en el hospital 'dormido' por dos semanas, es bastante impactante. Por suerte ya no ha sufrido ninguno otro. (PS. Si estás leyendo esto te mando un besote Teshi-kun n-n)**

**Lo sé, soy cruel y despiadada, pero no le haré continuación… GOMEEEEEEEEEN!!! Pero (aunque sea una sádica masoquista oóU) me ha gustado como quedó con ese final… asi que así lo dejaré u.u**

**Anyway, espero sus reviews!!! De perdido para saber si quieren matarme nnU**

**Jueno, los veo en otra ocasión =) (Aunque esperemos que no sea tan triste como esta ..****U)**

**Noriko Sakuma Pointe Du Lac**

**So Cold… And Yet So Warm…**


End file.
